The Giving Inventor
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Once there was an inventor... and he loved a handsome soldier.


The Giving Inventor

Once there was an inventor...

and he loved a handsome soldier.

And everyday the soldier would come

and he would sit in the inventor's lab

on the old beat up couch

and keep the inventor company

He would draw beautiful pictures

and learn about the world

and watch him invent

And just enjoy the company.

And when he was tired,

he would sleep on the couch.

And feel safe with the inventor

Very safe.

And the inventor was happy.

But time went by.

And the soldier fought.

And the inventor was often alone.

Then one day the soldier came to the inventor

and the inventor said, "Come, Soldier, come and

draw beautiful pictures and learn about the world

and watch me invent and relax in my lab

and be safe

"I am too worried to sit and draw" said

the soldier.

"I just learned that my closest friend lives

But he was brainwashed

Can you help reverse it?"

"Of course," said the inventor, "I am working

On something to help him

Stay with me, Soldier, while I finish it

Then you can help your friend and

you will be happy."

And so the soldier sat on the couch

As the inventor finished

and then left with the machine

and a smile.

And the inventor was happy.

But the soldier stayed away for a long time...

and the inventor was sad.

And then one day the soldier came back

and his friend,

a fellow soldier,

came with him

the inventor said, "Come, Soldiers, sit on my couch,

and learn about the world and be safe."

"We are too busy to sit," said the first soldier.

"We need to stop HYDRA," the second said.

"They have bases all over the world,

And defenses second to yours." The first continued

"Can you help us get in?" the second concluded

" Of course I can," said the inventor.

"I am a genius

And HYDRA's best

Can't stop me.

Stay and I will get you in. Then you will be happy."

And so the soldiers showed him their intel

and the inventor told them what to do

while he began to love

the second soldier as much as the first

And the inventor was happy.

But the soldiers stayed away for a long time.

And when they came back,

the inventor was so happy

he could hardly speak.

"Come, Soldiers," he whispered,

"come and be safe."

"We have to fight, we can't stay safe,"

said the soldiers.

"We have a mission

Taking us far away from here.

We will be gone for many years

And may never return.

We will be off grid.

Can you give us something to help us

To remember our lives here?"

"Stay for dinner

And you can take my couch

And it will help you remember," said the inventor.

"Then you can go on your mission...

and be happy.

And I will get a new one"

And so the soldiers stayed for dinner

And afterwards took the couch

And boarded a plane and went on their mission

And the inventor was happy

... but not really.

The couch was never replaced

And the inventor never smiled

Not a real smile anyway

And after a long time

the soldiers came back again.

"I am sorry, Soldiers,"

said the inventor," but I have nothing

left to give you –

My lab is gone

I can no longer invent."

"We have no need for

New inventions," said the first soldier.

"Thank you for getting HYDRA out-" began the second soldier

"My genius is burned out,"

interrupted the inventor. "I

cannot help you with HYDRA or to understand the world- "

"HYDRA has been gone

For many years," said the second soldier.

"And thanks to you we know enough about the world." said the first soldier

"My memory is foggy, " said the inventor.

"I cannot help you remember - "

"We remember" said the soldiers softly "The couch was destroyed years ago. Thank you for the help"

"I am sorry," sighed the inventor.

"I wish that I could give you something...

but I have nothing left.

I am just an old man.

I am sorry..."

"We don't need very much now," said the first soldier.

"Three things is all

First, a quiet, safe place to sit and rest.

We are very tired."

"Well," said the inventor,

Grinning for the first time in years

"My house is still the safest in the world."

"Second," said the second soldier

"To retire, our war is over. Our battle is won,

and our enemies defeated.

It's time to lay down our weapons

and call it day"

"Well," said the inventor,

Smile as bright as the sun

"I am still a billionaire. I can provide you with

All you need."

"Lastly," the soldiers said

"We need you Tony.

You make us feel

Happy,

And safe,

And loved,

And whole.

We love you

More than anything."

Tears fell down the inventor's face

"Bucky,

Steve,

I love you too.

But, I need to know

You are telling the truth."

"How can we prove it to you?" they asked

"Stay" he replied

And the soldiers did.

And the inventor was happy

And the soldiers were happy.

Together at last.


End file.
